Cantarella
by BakaNekoItaly
Summary: AU- All Vash wants is Roderich. So much, he takes drastic measures to have him all to himself...


This story is loosely based off of this video: (Youtube) /watch?v=h3U-IGxt_qU

Also, it has Dark!Switzerland.

* * *

Vash really loved his young master, Roderich. Even now, as they sat in the living room, across from each other. Roderich was drinking tea like always. Vash had secret intentions, things he would never act upon. Roderich was a noble and he was but a lowly servant who had been serving Roderich's family since he was little. Roderich was a few years younger than him, and they had grown so close over these years.

Roderich was chatting idily, but Vash was barely paying attention. He was to busy staring at Roderich's beautiful purple eyes. he could get lost in them.

"Roderich? Come on hun, it's time to practice the piano," Vash was broken from his trance by Roderich's mother, Maria Theresa. Roderich nodded and got up. He walked over to his mother and Vash stood up.

Later, as he was walking around, he passed by the piano room. He heard the beautiful music Roderich was playing. He peeked in the room and saw Roderich was surrounded by his family. He looked very relaxed as he played, so peaceful. He had his eyes closed as he moved his finger over the keys. Once he was done, everyone praised him. He left before they saw him.

That night he went to the old abandoned mansion. It was far from Roderich's home, but it was a good hideout. He put on his cloak and hat, along with his mask. He left with his cloak flowing behind him. He went to Roderich's home.

When he got there, he snuck into the boy's room through the window. He kneeled beside the bed, making very little noise. But that didn't matter, for Roderich woke up anyway. He gasped as he sat up quickly, pulling the covers around him tightly.

"W-Who are you?" Roderich asked angrily, but Vash could tell he was scared. Suddenly petals blew in the room, surrounding them two. Roderich's eyes widened as he and Vash stared at each other. Vash got up and quickly made his way to the window, leaving before the boy could ask anymore question.

Roderich stared after him. When he looked back at his bed, a single purple rose was resting on his bed.

...

Roderich didn't know who this strange man was. He visited him every night, always givivn him a purple rose. He even saw that man at his piano recital, and it was kinda scary. But he felt a connection with him.

One day, Roderich sat in the living room of the castle, waiting for his servant, Vash. He had ordered him to make tea, so he should be returning soon. Roderich soon heard footsteps and he turned toward his servant.

"Finally back," he said as Vash walked over with the tea.

"Sorry to make you wait Master," Vash said as he poured the tea and set it in front of Roderich. He sighed and picked up the cup, taking a sip.

"Excellent as always," Roderich said, taking another sip. Vash expression was stone set but on the inside he was smiling wickedly. Oh, how naive his prince was! Not being able to taste the difference in the tea. Roderich finished his tea and rubbed his eyes. He felt sleepy all of a sudden. He got up.

"I'm going to my quarter's. I'm feeling sleepy," he said as he began to walk away. He didn't get far before he passed out. Vash caught him and smiled. How easy this was! He picked up Roderich and made his way out of the castle. He went to the abandoned mansion, so he knew they would not be disturbed.

When he finally got there, it was well past midnight. He dressed Roderich up in a dress and waited for him to wake up. He grabbed his hand and kissed it as the old grandfather clock tolled the hour. Roderich opened his eyes and Vash pulled him up. They danced gracefully together.

When the were done, Vash kneeled down in front of him. Roderich stared at him and reached back to remove Vash's mask, but Vash grabbed his wrist. He put a finger to his lip to silence him and gave him a key. He stood up and made his way out of the room.

Roderich put his other clothes back on and wandered around the mansion, wondering where the masked man went. He held the key tightly in his hand. He walked into a room and saw a violin box on a table. He walked over and looked at the key he held. Suddenly, he was struck with a memory.

-Flashback-

It was back when he was 5 and Vash was 16. He was crying cause his mother scolded him for not trying hard enough. Vash, who was an excellent violin player, walked over and patted his head.

"Don't cry Roderich. Here, listen," Vash said. He unlocked his violin case and pulled out his violin. He began playing a beautiful piece of music and Roderich listened with a surprised look. Once he was done Roderich smiled.

"That was really good! Are they any other pieces to it, or is it just for violin?" Roderich asked. Vash kneeled down and put his violin away.

"Yea, there's a piano piece that goes with it," Vash said, knowing how much roderich loved to play the piano.

"Really?" Roderich asked, getting excited, "Can you write it down for me?"

Vash smiled. "Sure. And when you get really good we can play it together!"

"Okay!"

-Flashback End-

Why did this violin box look so much like Vash's case? Now that he thought about it, the key looked like the one that went to Vash's violin case as well. He unlocked the case and opened it. But instead of seeing a violin, he saw the mask the man wore as well as his cloak. Roderich gasped as Vash's face flashed in his mind. He knew then that Vash was the masked man. He closed the case and backed away. He will be back any moment. He wasn't quick enough. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"I see you found my mask, Master Roderich," Vash said as he held Roderich close to him. He grabbed the ribbon around Roderich neck an untied it. Roderich pulled away and faced him, with his back against the wall. He watched as Vash bit the ribbon, noticing the evil look on his face. Roderich began to tremble, feeling terrified of him. Vash put his hand on the wall beside Roderich's head.

"No need to be scared," Vash whispered as he leaned down and kissed Roderich sofly. Roderich kissed back.


End file.
